


Among Us Shenanigans

by starsbeyondus17



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover with(Among Us), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsbeyondus17/pseuds/starsbeyondus17
Summary: A fun day with the game "Among Us" Cove and MC fight to survive in the game, and even work together to win at certain points.
Relationships: Cove Holden/MC(Ivan Cates)
Kudos: 19





	Among Us Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun fanfic including the recently popular game "Among Us"   
> Cove Holden and MC(Ivan) are about 15 years old, just enjoying each others company on a summer day, while also investigating some cases in the game.
> 
> Also Cove and Ivan are a couple, about 6 months in their relationship, pretty comfortable about it as well.

Cove and I found this new game that’s been making a lot of noise lately called “Among Us” apparently its like a mystery-and-seek-the-killer, objective. The most fun part about it, is the conversation between everyone. The killers, known as the “Imposters” have to lie or direct the attention to someone who isn’t themselves, their goal is to eliminate the other survivors, known as the “Crewmates.” This game can really make you frustrated and is just hilarious, as long as its not taken to seriously. Looking at some of you, “Youtubers” who usually rage and separate themselves from their friends.

Cove brought his laptop to play over at my house, I used my laptop too. Lee and Derek were also at their individual homes playing with us. 6 other friends from school were also in our game, playing from their homes too. 

“Hold on, but you said you were in cameras, how did you get to the other side of the map so quickly?” I asked Lee, 3 crewmates were already dead, and I saw Lee close to a body that she couldn’t have missed. 

“I only saw you Ivan, why are you blaming this on me? I came back from the reactor; you seem to be the suspicious one.” She responded. Lee was good at this; she usually wins the games when she is the “Imposter”   
“I believe Ivan, I even saw him going inside the building and not heading out, it has to be you Lee.” Said Cove.

“Wow okay, just side with your boyfriend then Cove, that seems more suspicious I’d say.” Lee said, and Cove blushed like a hot tomato, I admit that I was as well.

“Well…. this isn’t about us Lee! The point is you are lying, its not about Ivan and I are being together.” Cove raised his voice a bit, in a defensive tone. I just had to laugh; this was too much fun.

“I don’t know guys, I want to believe one of you, Ivan and Lee, but I need more information. So I’m gonna skip this one.” Said Derek. Everyone except Lee, Cove, and I, skipped the vote. Cove voted for Lee, Lee went for me, and I went for Lee.

“We are gonna expose you Lee! If it’s the last thing we do!” I vowed in a joking manner.

As the game went on, another crewmate died, but we managed to take out 1 of the imposters. Now we just had to take out Lee, I know she's the other killer.  
A bit later, Derek was killed and I know that I saw him and Lee going together at a task, in the bottom right branch.

"Okay, okay, Lee I saw you with Derek and you can't say you were on the other side of the map. I know it was you!" I projected in a clear and cheerful tone. If she escaped this one, I would be impressed and laugh.

"No, I actually saw Cove coming down towards us, when I turned around, Derek was killed. Want to explain Cove?" Lee stood firm. I was confident I could get her ejected though.  
"Oh I will explain! I was finishing weapons task and had come down to see you near Derek's body. We got you Lee!" Cove said with a smirking attitude.

The decided vote was going to be between one of our other friends, "Rachel" was her name and hopefully she would take Cove's side and vote out Lee. Then the crewmates win!

"Lee, it just seems suspicious that you were near 2 bodies, you accused Ivan earlier, and now Cove. I have to vote with my conscious." Said Rachel.  
The 3 of us voted Lee out, and we won! 

"It was just luck, don't let this get to your head!" Lee said with a smirking attitude.

"Nope, I think you are just getting rusty Lee, or we are seeing through your strategy." I said while laughing.  
"Could be both as well." Cove backed me up, which cause us to laugh even harder.

"Laugh while you can boys, I'm coming for you next time!" Lee said.

A new game started up, Cove and I were the imposters together.

I headed to weapons, pretending to do a task and to get my first kill soon.   
I saw Rachel right away working on a task, no one was around and I slayed her!

Cove also killed someone right in the other room, we took the vent and took separate paths, not to cause suspicion. 

Derek found a body and hence, started a meeting.

"Okay, so I was coming down from the reactor and the lights were off, I found a body. Cove was with me just before, so i think he's safe, but everyone else, any ideas?" Derek asked.

"If Cove was with you, then Ivan must have been around too cause they are never seen apart from each other." Lee teased us. Cove and I blushed like the sun. The teasing from Lee, its in good fun though.   
"You're just mad that we caught you at long last, in the last round." I stated back.

"Or someone's jealous of our amazing relationship." Cove also backed me up. 

"Oh I so do not! I'm very happy for you both, but I just have to show-off my detective skills in instances like this." Lee confidently told us.

"Its still a bit early still, and blank assumptions, while are fun, aren't really telling of anything yet." Derek stated, implying to skip the vote.  
"Yeah same, I'm skipping." I also said.

Everyone skipped the vote, Cove and I continued to hunt the rest.

We cut another 2 down, but unfortunately I was caught venting, Derek saw me and ran to cause an emergency meeting.

"OKAY, Ivan was chasing me, Cove you saw that too, you were also in the main lobby! Ivan is one of them, come on guys!" Derek stated.   
"I was on cameras actually, I happen to just see you, I chased you because it looked like you wanted to frame me." I replied back, hoping it was a good case. 

Another friend of ours spoke up. "Maddie" was her name.  
"Actually, sorry Ivan, but I did see you on the other side as well, how did you get to cameras so fast if you were near me?" She stated, cornering me.

"Wait hold on, I saw Ivan near the top doing tasks, it couldn't have been him." Cove said, trying to defend my case.

"Even more suspicious then, being in 3 places in a short time." Lee said. It was no use, I was caught.  
Everyone except Cove, voted for me. It made him look a bit shady, but he just didn't want to throw me under the bus.

I turned to Cove to give encouragement. "Beat them for me!" I jokingly-shouted.   
"You know I will, for you." Cove said, quickly giving each other a peck on the lips, and he went back to hunting the others.

Cove eliminated with elegance and precise timing. Narrowing it down to just him, Derek, and Lee.  
Cove was about to kill Derek too, but Derek saw one of the bodies and called a meeting.

"Okay so whichever one of us that is the killer, we have to decide now or we will die. I don't think we can finish the tasks in time if we skip. Cove was with me and I have to assume wherever he was coming from, that he killed that person." Derek stated.

"hmmmm, I don't know Derek, I saw you come by pretty fast from tasks in the top-right, all the way to the bottom-right." Lee said, making her case firm.

"Derek, you were in the same area though, how could it have been me if I was outside? The door also closed behind me, with you in it. Seems fishy." Cove stated, he knew how to lock up a case for sure when he was the imposter.  
I was on my bed leaning against Cove laughing, Derek was gonna get voted out and it was another framing victory! Cove was especially good at those, 2nd best to Lee If I say so myself.

The vote commenced, and Derek was voted out 2-1. Cove and I were victorious! 

"Oh crap wow Cove, perhaps my detective skills need work." Lee said in a joking manner.  
"I'm just catching up to your level, and I guess you could say Ivan gives me inspiration." Cove said while smiling at me and hugging me in a gentle manner. I was flattered and blushed a bit myself, returning his hug.

"Its lowkey not fair that you are near each-other for the game, but I can't blame you, universe calls for you two to be a couple. We have to support that." Lee said.  
"Its only right, now shall we continue?" Cove said.

The games went on for another couple hours, eventually we got tired and logged off. We all had fun for the day.

"Your skills are really getting up there with Lee's, have you been practicing, or just more knowledgeable of everyone's playstyle?" I asked, in a teasing manner.  
"You could say that, but I can't reveal my secrets, eventually you will learn more too." Cove replied.

"Oh okay, so you are calling me bad?!" I raised my voice while smiling heavily.  
"Of course not, but everyone can always improve." Cove said while laughing. 

This boy will get it next time, even if he was kind of right, I'm just average, but that will change in due time. 

"Perhaps I will get inspiration from you as I give to you." I said.  
"Wait, I don't inspire you, okay just rip my heart out then." Cove replied.

"I only kid, you give me all I could ever ask for, and beyond that." I said in an emotional tone.  
Cove smiled back while blushing a bit.

We shut down our laptops and went down to the beach to relax. Until the next day, we would test our skills against each other again.


End file.
